This invention is directed to a photograph album which has an opaque central panel and a plurality of transparent panels. The panels are permanently attached to the opaque central panel in specific locations so that photographs can be inserted and retained. The attachment is such that the photos may extend under several of the transparent panels so that photographs of different sizes and shapes can be accommodated.
The photograph album is a well-known system for the storage and display of photographs. An album usually comprises a plurality of leaves within an outer cover. The leaves are configured to hold photographs in a display position. One type of photograph album holds the photos by adhesive on the page. The present invention is directed to the type of photo album in which the photos are slipped into a pocket for retention and display. The use of a transparent covering over the photographs protects them and can be employed to hold them in position. The problem is that there is a large number of different xe2x80x9cstandardxe2x80x9d sizes of photographs. The size range has recently been increased by the availability of cameras which can produce panoramic or correspondingly tall photographs. Thus, there is a need for a photograph album of the pocket or slip-in type which is arranged so that the pages thereof can be used in a plurality of different ways to store photographs of different sizes and shapes.
In order to aid the understanding of this invention, it can be stated in essentially summary form that it is directed to a photograph album having pages which can be used to store and display photographs of different sizes and shapes. A page of the album has a usually opaque center panel. On the display side of the center panel at least two clear leaves are attached. The attachment points are positioned so that photographs of different sizes and shapes can be accommodated under the clear cover leaves.
It is thus a purpose and advantage of this invention to provide a photograph album which has pages therein where the pages are configured so that photographs of different sizes can be stored therein.
It is a further purpose and advantage to provide a photograph album where several clear leaves are positioned over the center panel so that in some cases smaller photographs can be inserted under each leaf, but the attachment of the leaves is such that one larger photograph may be inserted under several of the leaves.
It is a further purpose and advantage of this invention to provide a photograph album which is configured so that photographs of different size and shape can be stored and displayed on one of the album pages without the need for making configuration adjustments so that an individual can use the photograph album simply by slipping photographs under the clear leaves.
Other purposes and advantages of this invention will become apparent from a study of the following portions of this specification, the claims and the attached drawings.